


Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon

by aburnishedthrone



Series: mazlek dating fun [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Joe and Rami enjoy a lazy Sunday together.





	Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon

Joe enjoys lazy Sundays.

He and Rami don’t get to experience them often. So when they do they’re special.

Rami isn’t filming Mr. Robot today so they both get to sleep in. Joe wakes up before Rami. It’s only 10 AM. Not too early and not too late. 

Joe sets about making coffee first. He sips on his coffee while he looks in the cupboards and fridge. Rami will sleep in for at least another hour. That gives Joe enough time to check his email and enjoy his coffee before starting breakfast.

He opens his computer to put on some music. He chooses Queen because he still can’t stop listening to them even though BoRhap is over. Then he starts to check his email and social media.

He hasn’t made a post for a week or so. He thinks about making one now. Maybe a picture or video of Rami warm and sleepy in bed. Or a picture of the breakfast he’s going to make. Or something really random.

But he decides against it. Joe wants to enjoy his Sunday morning. Some things are just for him and Rami. Not for the fans or the internet.

So he browses Instagram and Twitter instead. He likes a few posts and replies to some messages. He checks his email to see if there’s anything from his agent. There’s only an email from his brother which he responds to. Then he checks Rami’s email because Rami never remembers to check it himself. Joe deletes all the junk mail and takes note of the emails in there that Rami should reply to.

He goes back into the bedroom after his coffee is done. Rami’s still asleep. Joe kisses him on the forehead and runs a hand through his hair. It makes Rami sigh and nuzzle into his pillow.

“You awake?” Joe asks.

“No,” Rami says. He sounds sleepy still.

Joe smiles. “I made some coffee.”

Rami grunts at him and pulls a blanket over his head. 

Joe laughs and heads back to the kitchen. He pours another cup of coffee for himself. And then one for Rami that he takes back to the bedroom. He places it on the table near the bed.

“Brought you some coffee,” he says. He kisses Rami again and Rami smiles into the kiss.

“Thanks,” Rami says. He curls back up under the blankets and goes back to sleep.

Joe shakes his head fondly. Rami would spend the entire day sleeping if he could. Joe guesses he can’t blame him since Rami has so many long filming days for Mr. Robot.

Deciding to let Rami nap a little longer, Joe goes off to make some breakfast.

He decides on omelettes. He pulls out the eggs and vegetables. Some peppers, mushrooms, tomatoes and spinach. 

He sings along to Queen as he puts the eggs into a bowl and then chops the veggies. He carefully pours the egg mixture into the pan and then puts the chopped veggies on top. He enjoys cooking, but especially cooking for Rami. It makes him feel domestic. There’s something nice about that feeling. 

Once the omelettes are done he sets them onto two plates.

Then he pulls some fruit out of the fridge. Some oranges and apples and grapes and bananas. He starts cutting the fruit up as well. When he’s done Joe puts it onto the two plates as well. It’s a nice spread of food. Perfect for breakfast in bed.

He grabs two forks and then the plates and heads back into the bedroom. Rami’s still dozing. Of course.

Joe sets the plates down and crawls back into bed. He leans over Rami and kisses him awake.

“Time to get up. I’ve brought you breakfast in bed.”

Rami opens his eyes and smiles at Joe. “You did?”

“What better way to spend a lazy Sunday morning than breakfast in bed?”

He moves back to get the plates. He hands one to Rami and keeps one for himself as he sits back against the pillows on the bed.

“This is really good,” Rami says as he starts eating his omelette. “Thank you.”

“You didn’t have to do this,” Rami says. But he leans over to kiss Joe in thanks.

“Of course I did,” Joe says. “You deserve to be pampered.”

Rami blushes lightly. But he looks happy and Joe always wants him to look like that. After they’re done eating, Joe puts the plates on the table. Then he gets back in the bed and takes Rami in his arms.

They makeout for a long time. It’s slow and lazy. It’s perfect. Rami looks so happy which makes Joe happy.

He decides right then and there that he’s going to spend the rest of the day pampering Rami. Joe doesn’t think there’s any other better way to spend a lazy Sunday afternoon than making his boyfriend feel special and loved.


End file.
